


broken program

by knifepyjamas



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Daniel, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Strexcorp, top kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifepyjamas/pseuds/knifepyjamas
Summary: Daniel was programmed to be productive. He was programmed to help people reach their maximum potential and productivity. He was programmed to work. Part of his programming, even, is to keep Kevin in line. He is his producer, after all. But above everything, Daniel is a tool to be used. And dear Smiling God, was Kevin about to use him.
Relationships: Daniel/Kevin (Welcome to Night Vale)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	broken program

**Author's Note:**

> idk if it needs to be mentioned but there is use of zalgo text towards the end of the fic

Daniel's breath is shakey, nervous as he glances at the many security cameras dotting the ceiling of Kevin's broadcasting room, all of which are pointed directly at the desk. His coolant is pumping, yet not doing much to strive off the heat quickly building in his body. Of course it isn't. The hot touch of Kevin's tongue against his throat and hands sliding under his button-up is impeding that. It's all very... _unproductive_ \- a concern he voiced to Kevin multiple times already.

Daniel was programmed to be productive. He was programmed to help people reach their maximum potential and productivity. He was programmed to work. Part of his programming, even, is to keep Kevin in line. He is his producer, after all. But above everything, Daniel is a tool to be used. And dear Smiling God, was Kevin about to use him.

There are flaws in Daniel's programming. Ones where life leaks past metal, where the bio surpasses the machine. Flaws that allow remnants of a time when he was human. A time so long ago he hardly remembers it. He is ashamed of these flaws mostly. However, a symptom of these flaws is the minute portion of himself that clings to them. A broken piece that throws important things such as work and efficiency away in favor of lust, of desire. And of love, too, but the thought of such causes malfunctions in his programming. 

It didn't hurt to think that he loves his job. It didn't cause glitches to think that he loves being a tool. As a result, he is free to love being Kevin's fucktoy.

It's ingrained in him to speak up again when Kevin pushes his blazer and shirt from his shoulders.

"You should not be doing this. It's against company policy. It is also, as I have said before, unproductive. Consequences will be enacted on both of us if you continue."

The splash and muffled thump of his clothes hitting the bloody floor emphasize his point.

"Come on, Danni-"

-Daniel shivers at the nickname. Definitely just a flaw in his coding-

"-I'm on lunch break. This is the most productive thing I could be doing right now! Besides, you have just as much- no, more!- say in whether or not to do this than I do. But you're not saying anything about _you_ not wanting this."

"I do not want... to be inefficient. What is inefficient for me, however, is different from what it is for you. As long as I am attempting to correct you and following the orders I am given, I am doing my job."

Kevin chuckles, his left hand sliding up Daniel's bare chest, nails ever so slightly scratching against the skin. He cups Daniel's face, forcing him to look at him as his free hand undoes his belt and the buttons on his slacks. 

At the same time as Kevin's hot breath whispers:

_"Then do your job and bend over,"_

against his ear, he tugs down Daniel's pants and boxers in one motion. 

Of course, Daniel follows the orders. He steps out of the clothes that had pooled around his ankles and turns, bending over Kevin's desk. He has to push a pile of intestines to the side in order to rest his arms on the surface without crushing the organs or, Smile forbid, making a bigger mess. 

Kevin's hands slide across his back- rough, calloused, and scarred in such a way that makes his sensors and remaining nerves tingle. The motion is almost a massage, and it, as well as the unnatural heat of Kevin's skin, relaxes him. Some of the encoded worries of work melt away under the feeling of human contact. He'd address the shame he felt from this later.

"That's it, relax. _Good boy_."

Daniel chokes down the noise that attempts to escape him. Kevin already knows his... fondness... for praise, but he still doesn't want to be so... explicitly vocal about it. He could control himself. He should control himself.

It becomes harder to keep ahold of that control as Kevin's hands slide down to his ass. A groan manages to free itself as Kevin squeezes, his nails pushing against him in the act, almost breaking skin.

"Well, oops! I don't have any lube on me. That's no problem, though! I have a solution!"

The slam of Kevin's knees hitting the floor sends an alarm signal through Daniel. Before he can check on his injury status, however, Kevin's tongue is pushing into his ass. All the control he had over his noises slips away, starting with a whimper. It's taking all of his willpower not to press back against him, so the embarrassing sounds he's making will have to slide. 

The way Kevin's tongue pushes in and out of him is careless and sloppy and intentionally so. He can feel a trail of saliva begin to inch down his thigh. If he could get headaches, he would certainly have one from the way his brain is tearing at itself trying to decide whether he despises or adores how messy it is.

Kevin's thumbs rub circles against him- encouragement for him to untense. Even gently unspoken, he takes this as a command. He focuses on restoring his breathing to an acceptable rate. Gradually, the tension leaves his body again, in turn allowing Kevin to lick deeper into him. Still, Daniel tries to stay relaxed, forcing his urge to clench up out in deep moans.

He doesn't quite know whether he's disappointed or relieved when Kevin pulls away, leaving him empty and panting. His arms are shaking, making it hard for him to even keep himself propped up by his elbows.

"It's okay, Danni, you're doing great. Just _relax_."

Kevin presses a hand to his back and begins to push him down more. Daniel lets him, easing down until his chest, stomach, and cock are flush against the bloody desk, arms now resting comfortably next to him rather than under. He inhales deeply in anticipation as he hears Kevin undo his zipper and continues to hold it at the sound of fabric hitting the ground.

He finally releases the breath in the form of a cry as Kevin rams into him without a forewarning. His fingers scramble hopelessly on the desk for a hold. An illogical- a.k.a. human- part of him fears that with the power of the thrusts and the liquid coating the desk that Kevin would literally fuck him off of it. Even if that made any reasonable sense, the claws digging into his hips would ensure that wouldn't happen.

One frees itself from his skin and fingers press against his lips. Daniel opens his mouth to allow them access, but does nothing more. It's... unacceptable to lick the blood off of them or suck around them he determines. Although, maybe the spit they are allowing to trickle down his chin isn't much better.

He still refrains from pushing back against Kevin, still deeming it unacceptable as well. Even if he wants him all the more deeper- all the more _harder_ \- than how he is being ravaged now, he couldn't enable that. How unprofessionally lewd his noises are and how painfully hard he is- that's the most he'll allow.

Kevin, on the other hand, seems to be having no shame over his actions. His moans- however gorgeous- are inadvisably loud as he slams his dick into Daniel again and again. Still, he seems, too, to have more composure than Daniel does at the moment.

He knows it's because Kevin has a bad habit of using his breaks to hide away from the watchful eyes of StrexCorp's cameras and pleasure himself. He has an endurance that Daniel- who's rarely ever touched in less vulgar circumstances- lacks. He should've reported Kevin, but he couldn't bring himself to. Infuriatingly, part of him had been hoping for this exact scenario, so he never told.

That same part is _so_ glad he didn't. What ddid it matter that it was unprofessional and unproductive and utterly _human_? More than he needed wo̵̡͋rk and to bẻ̷̮̙̙͘ pro̵̡͋ducti̴͉͔̐͠ͅve, he neeď̵͉͇͊e̷̢͕̽ḓ̵̞̞͊̄ huma̷̛̞̺̣n cő̸͉͚ņ̸͑͂͊tactt. War̴̢̠̱͛͘r̶͔͓̊͠ṟ̵͈̊͛mth; Ļ̸̟̓͝ō̶̬̱̎̃v̷̢̢̳̐̍̕ḛ̵̙͐̾. He̷̢͕̽ nee̷̢͕̽ď̵͉͇͊e̷̢͕̽ḓ̵̞̞͊̄.. H̸̨͈͐̈́e̵̱̻̘̊͂͂;̶̳͎̅̽ͅ ̷̲̾̋ṉ̵̤̏ḛ̵͒̈́-̷̡͙͈͂ ̶͉͎͍̅ḩ̵̪̑ͅe̸͉͗ ̵̜͒͠͝h̶̬̼̳̀͐͗ḙ̷̞͂ ̷͚̼͍̾̍͑ḧ̷̢̛̾h̶͙͖͋̽͜ḛ̸̐ ̴̺̐̿̕h̷͎͉̉͘3̵͉̏̌3̷͙̇̆̀ **̷̰̊̔͂K̵̬̞̼͑̀͌3̶̟̽V̷̟͚̔̌̕ͅI̵̓̿̉ͅǸ̴̢͖͚̑.̴͉̈̈́͜**.

Almost all his functions shut down as he came, robotic noises buzzing from his throat and body twitching. By the time he was fully operational again, Kevin has pullen out- he must've came sometime while he was short circuiting- and is buttoning his pants.

"Well! Wasn't that just exciting, huh Daniel? I'm just starving after that! I'm gonna head out and grab something to eat. You'll clean up while I'm gone, right? Right! Toodles!"

And with that, Kevin is gone. Daniel lays on the desk for a moment, breath still heaving, before sliding onto the floor. He lays face-up in the thin layer of blood, eyes taking in the cum splattered over his chest but not truly processing it.

They couldn't do this again. Every camera in this room had caught their actions, feeding the footage directly to the higher ups. They'd put Kevin on some new pills with stronger suppression. They'd reprogram him. This desperate bit of something beyond... what was permitted... was likely their last. 

A piece of him, a broken piece of him, wanted to keep throwing away important things such as work and efficiency in favor of lust, of desire. And of l̸͉̬̾o̸̱̘̯̓v̸̭̼̙̂e̸͖͑̉,̷̨̩̈ ̶̡͕̒͒t̷͕̗͋o̷̥̲̿ǒ̶͙̦̭͐,̶̼̞̤̓̚̚ ̵̮̒̑b̴̭̙͖̽́̅u̶̢̞̇t̷̮̋̾ ̴̦̊̔̽t̷̪̻͠h̴̜͎̼̄e̴̛͗̀ͅ ̷̜́̈́͗ṯ̵̠͑̐h̴̦̯̖̎͂̓ô̴̟ǘ̶͔̻̖͌͐g̵̣̮͔͌̅̓h̷̥̲̝͊̋t̷͍̐ ̷̛̛̳̘o̶͖̊f̵̡͚̈́ ̵̲͓̜̈̚s̴̹͔͔̽͛̿u̸̙̩̟̅̚c̵̗͕h̶̳̭̅̂͝ ̶̡̱̤̎͋͝ç̶͇̞̉a̵͖̍̊ủ̵̪̼͊͝s̶͂̈́͜͝e̷͎̅̂s̶͇̥̖̑ ̶̞̼̕m̶͎̿a̸̘̐́͘l̸̘f̷̙̟͛̄u̶̘̽̉̿ṇ̴̈́c̷̙͍̤͂͘t̶̗̩͇͛̃i̷͕̻̊͋ͅo̶̜̭̹͆̕n̸̢͙̠̋s̷̭̀͝͠ ̴̩ḯ̷̺̱̗̔ṇ̵̭͉͊ ̷̗̫̊̔̚ḣ̵̗͒͝ḯ̷̝͂̂s̷̱͕͊̄̕ ̵̳͌p̷͎͎̰̽ŗ̶̳̓̾̕o̴͖͓͔͆̏ǵ̸̖̝͙r̷͈̣͋̕ͅa̸͎̞̯͂̐m̵͍̠̹̈́m̸̻̲̻̄͘í̴̘̈́n̷̢͓̜̊̚g̴͕̝̣̋͠.̶͙͍͗ ̸̂

But above all, Daniel was programmed to be productive. He forces himself into perfect composure and stands, preparing to clean and return to work.


End file.
